A treat for you
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: Ryou sighed in discontent as he folded his arms and leaned back on the couch. Yuugi was ignoring him, his mind was set on arranging his cards. Of course Yuugi was oblivious to Ryou's craving for attention; he only took Ryou's constant sighs as a sign of boredom.


**A treat for you**

**A/N: Because I promise Nightingale…**

* * *

Ryou sighed in discontent as he folded his arms and leaned back on the couch. Yuugi was ignoring him, his mind was set on arranging his cards. Of course Yuugi was oblivious to Ryou's craving for attention; he only took Ryou's constant sighs as a sign of boredom.

"Yuuuugiii." Ryou whined. "Yuugi, will you put your cards down for a second please?" Ryou slid behind him, running his hands up to his shoulder and lightly rubbing them.

"There's a tournament coming up. I have to be ready, you know?" Yuugi said, not giving his boyfriend even the slightest glance.

Ryou sighed, deciding that indulging in his current activity might get him the attention that he wanted.

"So when is this tournament, is it a Kaiba thing?" Ryou asked, peaking over Yuugi's shoulder to spy on his strategy although he wasn't all that interested.

"Uh huh…" Yuugi mumbled, still ignoring the teen.

Ryou narrowed his eyes at his lover. Was he really putting a card game before him? "I'm horny." He blatantly muttered. Beating around the bush was getting him nowhere.

Yuugi suddenly shot up straight, breath hitched and a blush in place. "Umm… I-I" he sputtered.

"Oh yes, so horny in fact that I may just…" Ryou purred into Yuugi's ear.

"Yeah?" Yuugi shivered, the cards slowly becoming the last thing on his mind.

"I'll tell ya what," Ryou chuckled, bouncing off of the couch and swaying his hips over to the kitchen. " I'll give you five minutes to decide whether you want to arrange your cards or come upstairs and taste something sweet." Ryou spoke in a sultry tone, swiping something from the fridge and hiding it out of site before swaying upstairs.

Sitting there in silence, Yuugi bit his lip and glanced at his cards, then up at the stairs, and then back at his cards. "Hehe, sorry guys." He apologized to no one in particular, because his cards certainly couldn't hear him.

Yuugi jumped up and made his way to the stairs in such a hurry that he tripped a few times before getting to the top. The bumps and falls proved to be worth it when he burst into the room that he and Ryou shared.

Sitting there on top of their bed was a naked Ryou, caught in the act of drizzling himself with the cold chocolate sauce that he obtained from the refrigerator.

"Yuugi, I said five minutes." Ryou grumbled with fake displeasure. "But since you're here, why don't you help me out a bit." he beckoned to him with his chocolate covered fingers that he intended to have Yuugi lick off.

As if he were hypnotized, Yuugi sauntered over to the teen that raised his finger up to Yuugi's lips.

"Go ahead, lick it off. Lick it _all_ off." Ryou purred placing his finger on Yuugi's waiting tongue, moaning as Yuugi closed his lips around his finger and sucked gently.

When Ryou's finger was licked clean, he leaned back and rose the bottle above his body and continued to pour the sweet liquid all over him, all over his most private areas that only Yuugi had access to. Yuugi watched with hungry eyes, every second of this giving him urges.

As a sign of being finished with preparations, Ryou threw the bottle across the room and sprawled back on the bed. "I'm ready now, Yuugi, I'm all yours."

Not wanting to ruin another set of clothing due to Ryou, he stripped faster than he could say the word "strip". He ran his tongue over the trail of chocolate that ran from Ryou's neck to his chest, stopping to give special attention to his hardened, chocolaty nipples.

"Mmm, yes." Ryou moaned, massaging Yuugi's scalp; lightly gripping his hair.

Yuugi lapped at the chocolate that covered Ryou's stomach, dragging his tongue over his navel then dipping it in and out repeatedly causing Ryou to let out a cross between a moan and a giggle. His breathing turned into shallow panting as Yuugi's tongue traveled closer to his need that was completely coated in the sauce.

"P-please." Ryou bucked his hips as Yuugi teasingly blew on the tip. Lustful, clouded eyes met for a split second before Yuugi dove in, licking Ryou's throbbing erection from base to tip repeatedly.

"Oh, Yes!" Ryou gasped, throwing his head back.

Licking away at the chocolate all around and back up to the tip again, Yuugi took it fully into his mouth, rapidly bobby his head and humming the way he knew Ryou loved.

Ryou filled the air with his moans and cries, continually bucking his hips up into Yuugi's mouth. He didn't mind though, he was used to it.

"Ahhh, Yuugi, I'm…gonna…" Ryou panted.

Ignoring Ryou's warnings, Yuugi swallowed around him, running his tongue around his erection before swallowing again.

"Ahhh, AHHH!" Ryou cried out as he came, spilling his seed down Yuugi's throat.

Yuugi pulled, away licking his lips. "Goes great with the chocolate." He smirked.

"I'll have to try it later." Ryou hummed back, meeting Yuugi's lips in a searing kiss.

"Take me." Ryou breathed against his lips as they parted. "Hard." He added with a growl.

Without another word, Yuugi had lube from the bedside drawer in his hand; he quickly coated his member and took Ryou by the hips, lining himself up with his entrance.

"Do it, fuck me, Yuugi." Ryou moaned.

With those words, Yuugi pushed in, the pleasure overtaking his senses. After waiting the proper amount of time before moving, he began to thrust in and out at a steady pace, searching and prodding for the teen's prostate.

"There! There ,Yuugi!" Ryou shouted, wrapping his legs around Yuugi's waist.

Losing himself in the heaven of Ryou's tightness he thrusted harshly into Ryou's prostate repeatedly.

"God's, Ryou." Yuugi grunted. "Feels so amazing."

Lost in his own world of pleasure, he didn't even hear Yuugi's compliment over his own moans and cries of ecstasy. Knowing that he was near his end, Yuugi wrapped his hand around Ryou's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"So close, so close, Yuugi, Yes!" Ryou called out, cumming for the second time.

A couple thrusts later ,Yuugi was riding out his own orgasm, cumming deep within his lover. Panting, Yuugi pulled out before collapsing next to him, sleep already beginning to claim him.

"So…" Ryou yawned, pulling the covers over them both. " …maybe later I could help you with your strategy for the tournament."

"Hmm? What tournament?" Yuugi scratched his head. He had forgotten all about it.

* * *

**A/N: For you Nightingale caz I wuvz you and we should totes bagotes get married on top of a mountain. Lolz.**

**Also, follow me on tumblr and what not. My name is the same there. DiamondDoveSnapDizzle**

**AND FRIGGIN' REVIEW!**


End file.
